


VolleyBall Pro

by Hopes_Dreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OC, Other, haikyuuxoc, myoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopes_Dreams/pseuds/Hopes_Dreams
Summary: There had always been an wall blocking his path. One day he broke through it, and on the other side was the light. He could see it, the placed to score a point. He can see it. After all this time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	1. Tsukishima

Gōrudenkarasu

A little boy, about the age of 11, stood in awe as he watched number 4 run up and hit the volleyball to the ground. He could see the shock in the opposite teams eyes. They hadn't expected number 4 to hit it strait down. Number 4 had spiky brown hair, with an black and orange jersey on. "Well ladies and gentlemen, There you have it. Karasuno High school has done it again! They won nationals!" The women said on the T'V. The little boy turned to his mom, "Okāsan! I want to learn how to play! Please" He begged, blue eyes pleading in to his mothers own blue eyes. She simply smiled at him. "Of course you can Hiroto. I'll call up Aiko-san ok?" Hiroto beamed up at his Okāsan, "I thought that Aiko-san couldn't play?" He questioned his mother. She waved him off, "Hey Akio-san" Hiroto looked back at the screen, "Karasuno..." 

\-------

Hiroto frowned, he wanted to play. He wanted to learn so he can be the best. "Hiroto." Akio-san glared down at the child. Akio was a fairy short women for her age.4'9 Her brown eyes held a certain fire in them that made Hiroto terrified. "To play volleyball you need to know the rules." She held out a paper. 

Volleyball information 

  
_6 players on the floor at any one time -_  
_3 in the front row and 3 in the back row_  
_Maximum of 3 hits per side_  
_Points are made on every serve for wining team of rally (rally-point scoring)._  
_Player may not hit the ball twice in succession. (A block is not considered a hit.)_  
_Ball may be played off the net during a volley and on a serve._  
_A ball hitting a boundary line is in._  
_A ball is out if it hits an antennae, the floor completely outside the court, any of the net or cables outside the antennae, the referee stand or pole, the ceiling above a non-playable area._  
_It is legal to contact the ball with any part of a player's body._  
_It is illegal to catch, hold or throw the ball._  
_A player cannot block or attack a serve from on or inside the 10-foot line._  
_After the serve, front-line players may switch positions at the net._  
_Matches are made up of sets; the number depends on level of play._  
_3-set matches are 2 sets to 25 points and a third set to 15._  
_Each set must be won by_ _two_ _points. The winner is the first team to win 2 sets. 5-set matches are 4 sets to 25 points and fifth set to 15._  
_The team must win by 2 unless tournament rules dictate otherwise. The winner is the first team to win three sets._

Hiroto read over the rules twice, "Now that you know the rules. It's time you knew the players" Aiko-san moved to the side, 5 other people stood to her side. "My name is Chizu-san. I play setter i'm 5'3!" Chizu-san's black hair was pulled in to a tight bun, showing her green eyes. "I'm Hayami-san, I play middle blocker" She sneered down at Hiroto, sending shivers down his spine. Pitch black eyes with matching black hair. 'suited her...' "Heyo! I'm Hoshi-san. I play libero!" He chirped, silky blonde hair and gleaming golden eyes. "Joben-san, I play left wing spiker." Another man, almost similar to Hoshi-san, but with lighter blonde hair and strick golden eyes. The tallest person seemed to grimace at Hiroto but he was just in awe. "I'm Kaori-san. I play Ace" He stood tall 6ft 8in. He had ash brown hair with silver eyes gleaming. Akio-san beamed at her team. "I'm Akio-san i play defense/serving" Hiroto stared in awe at the team. They were there to teach him, guide his way to become the best at volleyball. "I want you to watch us play ok?" Akio-san said. 

He watched them play. To say it was AWESOME! Chizu set the ball for Hayami. Hayami jump in the air, she fly like she had wings. Hiroto could see the volleyball stop in air, at the same time she hit the ball strait to the ground. "That was a spike. You coul-" "You made the ball stop in air! How did you do that Chizu-san!? It was like-like. I don't know but-" Hiroto stared at the setter. Akio growled, she hated being cut off. Chizu rolled her eyes, "I set the ball to Hayami. That's the way She likes the ball. High enough and not to close to the net. Kid" Hiroto nodded, taking in the information. "May i try? Just once, Please?" Hiroto bowed at a 90 degree angle. Chizu's glared soften just a bit. "Fine, Just don't come crying when it wont work." Chizu huffed. 

Hiroto saw the ball flying through the air, it was coming at him. With the same stance as Chizu-san. He felt the ball fit in his hands. It was perfect. Hiroto made eye contact with Hayami, she knew the ball was coming her way. The ball was high enough and not close the net. Just the way she liked it. Hiroto watched at the ball flew right in to her hand. Just as she slammed her hand down. 

Chizu lips quirked up, this kid would grow up to be the best. "Not bad chibi." She placed her arm over his head, leaning on him. "You would make a great setter." Hayami stared at her palm, it was turning bright red, leaving a stinging sensation behind. The way he set the ball to her. No, it was set to her exact point where she swung her hand down. Hayami turned to Hiroto, she smacked her hands down on his shoulder. Her black eyes glaring in to his own blue eyes. "How did you do that? How did you set it exactly like that?" She questioned, her knuckles turning white. "Ow- I j-just did w-what- Can you stop squeezing my shoulders? It hurts." Hiroto struggled out of her grip. "Hey now! No need to get handsy Chizu-san" Hoshi teased, though there was a slight hardness in his tone. "Say kid," Kaori squatted. "How did that feel?" He asked. Hiroto looked at Kaori-san's silver eyes. Hiroto lifted up his hands, wiggling his fingers. "It felt like-like i was-" Kaori shook his head, "How did it feel? Describe what you felt as you set the ball" Hiroto nodded, he closed his eyes. Playing out what he did. "I saw the ball coming at me. When I put my hands up to push on the ball. It fit perfectly in my hands. I looked at Hayami-san and set the ball to her hand." Hiroto opened his eyes. 

Kaori could only stare in those similar eyes. Hiroto had the same passion for volleyball as he did. The fire in his only seemed to grow stronger. "Alright. Next position you try is mine." Kaori showed Hiroto how to receive the ball and how to break the wall. "Ok, Chizu-san will set the ball to you and you need to break the wall." Hiroto frowned at the word wall. "What wall?" Kaori smirked, "You'll see. Also call out the ball. Like 'I got it' or 'Mine'" 

Hiroto's eyes widen as the ball was high in the air. He didn't know if he-NO, he can do it! Hiroto took a step forward. Left right left right. He pushed off the ground. Blue orbs firmly on the ball. Then, he saw the wall. Joben, Kaori, and Hayami. They stood on the other side of the net. All three of them in the air. Hiroto pursed his lips. The three all stared at him. No emotion laced in any of their eyes. Hiroto knew what Kaori-san meant by a 'wall' He turned his eyes to Chizu. "again"   
Hiroto looked at the ball then to the three blockers. A small light shinned on Joben's right pinkie. Hiroto felt like he was soaring through the air. Hiroto slammed the ball down on Joben's pinkie. Shock flashed across everyone's face. Hiroto watched the ball fall right before the line. IN.   
They all smiled at the child. He would be a great volleyball player. 

Crickets roamed about in the yard. Hiroto looking up at the sky. His mom laying next to him. "Okāsan..." Hiroto smiled at his mother. She hummed, "Yes?" Hiroto reached for the sky. "I am going to be the best Volleyball player! ever!" Okāsan closed her eyes, "I know you will. I'm proud of you" 

* * *

Raijingukingu

* * *

Hiroto watched as the ball fly through the air. He was in junior high school. It was his last year too. He was playing setter till Katashi arrived. The ball came at Hiroto, "MINE!" He saw his teammates ACE running up, as well as their left wing spiker. Hiroto set the ball higher than usual. Their Ace, Taishiro jumped higher. "Three blockers!" Hiroto shouted. Taishiro grinned, slamming his palm on the ball. The other team looked worried. The ball had broken through their wall. Gaining Hiroto and his team a point. "IM HERE!" Katashi shouted, panting as he stopped in front of coach. Coach formed a T with his hands. Katashi stood next to Hiroto, clearly showing their height distances. Hiroto at 6'ft 0'in while Katashi stood at 5'9. "Hiroto!" Hiroto nodded, slipped Katashi number 5 jersey off. "Thanks man. I'll take it over from here" Katashi winked at Hiroto. "Don't worry, now that you're here. We have our defense" Hiroto smirked, slipping on his blue and green jersey. The number 10 on the front. "AWWWWWW YEAHHHH!" The kid screamed. Hiroto had smirked at the other team. A fairly tall kid glared at him. Black hair hair with dark blue eyes. "Lets through off this setter yeah?" Hiroto called out. 

"Ugh. King of the Court is back at it again" Hiroto heard the other team groan. The setter, or King, flinched. The ball was in the air, heading to Hiroto. "MINE!" The ball had great force to it, As expected from a King. Katashi winked at Hiroto. A so that move. Hiroto saw the ball soaring in the air, head towards Taishiro. "hehe." Hiroto could see white wings helping him fly. 

The whistle echoed through the gym. 25-19. They had won. "YEAAAAH!" Hiroto and his team thanked the audience. Hiroto held out his hand to the 'King' Hiroto towered over him. "I wont lose to you next time." King glared. Hiroto's lips quirked up. "I wont expect less." Hiroto looked down at King. They walked away. "Who wants to get something to eat? It's on me!" Coach said. Hiroto frowned, looking back at the gym. "I'm going to watch the next match coach! Don't worry i have a ride home!" 

\----------------

Hiroto leaned over the railing, watching the new match. Kitagawa Daiichi junior high and Yukigaoka junior high. There was this one kid who stood out in Yukigoaka. He has unruly, orange hair and brown eyes. His relatively thin build and short stature. "He's a middle blocker?!" Hiroto looked over at the three high school students. The closest to him, has short dark hair and dark brown eyes, and possesses a large build. "You shouldn't under estimate him," Hiroto spoke up. The three glanced at him. "I can see he has potential." Hiroto looked over at Daiichi VBC. "I think...Nah," Hiroto muttered. One of the other high school student spoke up. He has slightly thick eyebrows, light grey hair and hazel-brown eyes with a birthmark mole under his left eye. "He's right Daichi," Silver hair teen said. Hiroto looked at the game. "oh no...." 16-11. They all watched as the set went the wrong way. It was no were near Carrot head. "HOLY SHIT!" Hiroto gawked. Black wings sprouted from carrots back, soaring through the air. He was in front of the ball. "He-He's FAST!" Hiroto was shaking from head to toe. "He managed to do a quick attack." Daichi smirked. Unfortunately, Carrots spikes were blocked. As the game progresses, Yukigaoka scores several times due to mistakes made by Kitagawa Daiichi, but Kitagawa Daiichi still has an overwhelming advantage over Yukigaoka. 17-15 Hiroto watched as King shouted at his teammates. Carrot spiked again and again, blocked every time. 25-15  
The two teams get ready to line up, bow and thank each other. "That Kageyama is going to be a threat in high school." Silver haired commented. "He'll only be a threat if you give up," Hiroto stood up, looming over the three high schooler's. "Or you're against him." Hiroto grinned, eyeing Kageyama. "Weren't you the one who was playing a setter and libero?" Daichi asked. Hiroto shrugged, "Weren't you the one who was supposed to be watching Daichi-senpai?" 

ONE YEAR LATER

"Akio-san! I have the papers!" Hiroto waved the papers in Akio's face. She swiped them from Hiroto as she narrowed her eyes. "You're going to Karasuno?" Hiroto could hear her disappointment in her voice. "Well I didn't want to go to Shiratorizawa cuz all the people there are rich stuck up people. Plus their volleyball team is a powerhouse. That's no fun. Aobajosai thats just-NO. Fukurodani wouldn't be a bad school either but," Hiroto rambled, scrubbing the plate. "But?" Akio pushed. Hiroto exhaled, staring at his own reflection on the plate. "I don't care if you're going to be disappointed in me. I am going to Karasuno High because they got me in to volleyball" Akio laughed, her glasses falling to the tip of her nose. "of course you can go. It's your choice." Akio turned and smiled. Her smiled always seamed to mirror Hiroto's late mothers. "welp! I'll enroll you right away!" 

\---------

Hiroto's leg bounced up and down. His nerves getting to him, that and the whispers about people. He had a huge growth spurt over the year. He went from 6'0 to 7'0. Which is unusually tall for a Japanese person. BRING Hiroto bolted out of the classroom, ducking through the doors. He panted as he slide to a stop in front of the gym doors. He slide open the door, peaking inside. There were a couple of 2nd years and 3rd years. "AYYY! WHAT YOU DOING HUH? YOU SPYING ON US HUH?!" A shaved head man with a widow's peak and sharp blue-grey eyes shouted at Hiroto. "No! I'm- I wanted to join the club!" Hiroto rubbed the back of his neck. "Tanaka! Calm down!" A familiar boy shouted. Hiroto eyed Tanaka as he ducked in the slide door. "I would like to join the Volleyball club!" Hiroto bowed at a 90 degree angle. "Please!"   
"Hey now, No need to bow. You just need to fill this out." Hiroto took the paper out of his hand, standing to his full height. "Thank you!" They all stared up at his height, "WOW! How tall are you?" The silver haired male ask. Hiroto could feel his ears warm up. "I'm 7ft tall." Hiroto boosted to them, Puffing his chest out. "Tsuki! He's taller than you!" Hiroto glanced at the voice. He has short black hair, with a flyaway piece of hair sticking up at the top. Freckles danced across his cheeks and nose. "Ah more first years." Daichi smiled. Hiroto stared down the blonde, who in return did the same. "Hiroto Akira." Hiroto introduced him self. Daichi saw sparks clash together at the two first years. "Now now calm down. Hiroto and Tsuki." The blonde visibly flinched, "It's Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei" The freckled one waved shyly to their senpai's. "Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi"   
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Carrot Top had shouted, pointing his finger at Kageyama. "I enrolled, Baka!" Kageyama snapped back. Carrot Top stared at Kageyama with curiosity. "Then why arent you in a stronger school? You're the King of the court" Kageyama glares at Carrot Top. "Don't call me that!" Before they got worse, Daichi stepped in. Their focus solely on Kageyama ignoring Carrot Top. Hiroto couldn't help but peak out the window. Watching the inter reaction going on. "Hey i remember you. You were that setter" Daichi continued to talk to Kageyama. Carrot Tops face turned red. "I'm Hinata Shoyo! Middle blocker!!" Tanaka snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! Shorty #1!" Hiroto snickered, laughing at Carrots face. "it's surprising that Kageyama and Hinata are both joining the team because of what happened last year." Daichi commented. Tanaka looks over Hinata's head. "You're short. But you got guts!" 


	2. Kei

Toppu e notatakai

Akio grinned, showing her pearly white teeth. "A 3 v 3 huh? So who's on your team." Akio hummed. Hiroto sliced the onion, his anger showing. "This blonde jerk! Ugh, he's a middle blocker. There's just something about him that I just want to-" Hiroto scraped the onion in the boiling water. Akio smirked at Hiroto, "You sound like your Okāsan when she met your Otōsan" Hiroto waved his hand at her. Akio eyed the sharp knife in his hand as he waved it at her. "I'm not even Gay, Akio"   
Akio couldn't help but tear up. She could see Lily and Eiichi smiling down at their son. They were holding each other lovingly. Staring sorrowfully at Akira.   
"-Then there is Yamaguchi, he's sweet and shy. He could do great stuff if he wasn't staying in Tsukishima's shadow." Hiroto raved. Stirring the noodles in the pot. "We have a 3 v 3 with Carrot top, King and Tanaka-senpai." Akio beamed at Hiroto, "This school will do you well!" 

* * *

Hiroto was much calmer the next day, which made him take notes on his surroundings. Class 1-4, which was a college prep class. Sensei started writing down math equations on the bored. 8x+8x2=2x. He turned around showing his dull brown eyes. "Now, How do you solve this?" Solving this would be difficult, when you don't know that what formula to use. Hiroto was the only one who raise his hand. "Yes?" Hiroto stood up, the chair scrapping against the floor. "Would you mind if i went up to-" "No" Ah, so Sensei was one of those teachers. "Well, Simplify both sides of the equation. Then Subtract 2x from both sides. So now you have 8x2+6x=0." Hiroto paused, "Wrong your-" Hiroto smirked, tilting his head. Blue eyes glinting dangerously. "I'm not done Sensei. Now if you're using the quadratic formula. a=8, b=6, c=0." Hiroto wanted to bash the teachers head on the wall. "For those who don't know the formula here. x=−b±√b2−4ac/2a. Next you substitute the numbers in, x=−(6)±√(6)2−4(8)(0)/2(8). Simply. So the answer would be x=0 or x= -3/4" Hiroto sat down, feeling smug. Sensei sneered down at the teen. "Wrong, And since you rudely cut me off. You have a detention with me on Friday." Hiroto didn't let the teacher get his way. _'Remember my little genius. Don't let them know they are getting to you. You're letting them win.'_ Hiroto bowed, hiding his growing rage under his mask. "I apologize Sensei if you got the wrong intention. I was just doing what you told me to do." He made eye contact with the teacher. Staring in to his soul. "Was i wrong to do that? Sen-sei?" Head tilt. 

Tsukishima couldn't believe that Hiroto was in his class. "Tsuki! Hiroto is in our class! Do you think he'd be our friend?" Yamaguchi gushed. It had seemed like Hiroto hadn't notice them. He was sitting in front of Tsukishima. This gave Tsukishima time to actually look at Hiroto. His hair was spiky (Much similar to Hinata.) the tips of his hair black. Tsukishima's eyed his arms. He wasn't a twig with skinny arms. Hiroto defiantly had muscles. "-Solve this?" Tsukishima looked at the bored. It was a simple problem, that would make most students over think it and get the wrong answer. A simple algebra problem. "Yes?" Hiroto stood up, _trouble_. "Would you mind if i went up to-" "No" Tsukishima saw a brief flash of annoyance in the teachers eyes. Hiroto went on to explain the answer both ways. "Wrong, And since you rudely cut me off. You have a detention with me on Friday." Tsukishima couldn't believe his luck. Hiroto wouldn't be able to go the the 3 on 3. A smirk made it's way on Tsukishima's face. Hiroto suddenly bowed, "I apologize Sensei if you got the wrong intention. I was just doing what you told me to do." While he was bowing Tsukishima could see a smirk on his face, mischief in his eyes as well as mirth. "Was i wrong to do that? Sen-sei?" Sensei's face flushed red with anger. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. BRING. The students were quick to pick up their stuff and head to their next class. Tsukishima made Hiroto bump in to him. "Watch it" Hiroto looked down to see Tsukishima. "Whats up bean pole?" Cue tick mark. Hiroto patted Yamaguchi on the head. "Hello to you to Yama-kun." Tsukishima curled up his lips, "Bean pole? You're a lamp post." Tsukishima said. 

It was finally lunch time for Hiroto. He sat alone, yet he could hear people whispering about him. "HEY HIROTO!" Hiroto inhaled his rice, coughing as it went down the wrong tube. "Hinata" Hiroto glared lightly at the small boy. "Could you help me with my receives?" Hinata shouted. Hiroto decided to tease Hinata. "I mean...Why should i? I am going against you" Hinata's shoulders slumped. "Oh...im sorry for wasting your time." He bowed. Hiroto packed his food. "I'm teasing." Hiroto shuffled his hand through Hinata's hair. Making his orange hair look even more messy. Hinata beamed, pulling Hiroto to an empty spot. "Ok i'm going to spike it down to you and i want you to receive it the best you can." Hinata nodded. Hiroto threw the ball in the air, watching as his palm smacked the ball. Hinata leaned forward to the ball, dropping down and swung his arms up. The ball hit the wall to the left of them. "Ok, so dont swing your arms." Hiroto showed him the proper stance. Hinata copied Hiroto's stance. "Good, now when receiving the ball use your hips as well." The two practiced till the bell rang. 

Hiroto bolted to the gym. Today was finally Friday. The day of the 3 v 3. "Now since its a 3 v 3. Tanaka will be on Hinata and Kageyama's team. While Hiroto and I switch out from time to time." Daichi said. Hiroto smirked. _'This is going to be a blast.'_

* * *

Zugaikotsu

Tsukishima stood next to Hiroto. Both had a certain glint in their eyes. "Who should i take down first?" Tsukishima ask loudly, as pondered for a second, snapping his fingers. "That's right, I can't wait to see the King dethroned. Yamaguchi glanced worriedly at the other team and Tsukishima. "Tsukki! They can hear you" Yamaguchi whispered. Tsukishima brushed his comment off. "That was the point" He shot the other team a smug look. "I sure hope they loose their cool." Hiroto grinned, "This is going to be fun." He said while stretching his arms. "It's been a while since i last played a 3 v 3." Hiroto shot a look at the other team. "Especially with a King" Kageyama sneered at Hiroto, his hands squeezing the lift out of the ball. It seamed that their words affected them. Kageyama started off with his jump serve. Hiroto moved to the ball, calling out. "I got it!" Yamaguchi set it to Tsukishima whom blasted past Tanaka's block. **1-0**  
On court, he was different. Hiroto was emotionless. He was lethal. Brutal even. Hiroto flick his wrist, the ball high up in the air. _'left right quick now'_ The ball made a loud boom as it hit the floor. **2-0**. The upperclassman stared in awe and fear. "Whoa!" Hinata looked at the mark on the floor. _'His serves.'_ Kageyama stared at Hiroto. _'Just what kind of person is he?_ ' Hiroto tossed the ball up normally, making the opposing team question his antics. Hiroto whipped his arm back, putting as much power in to the hit. Tanaka managed to receive it. "Kageyama!" Tanaka shouted at the setter. Hiroto and Tsukishima jumped up. "AHHHHHH!" Tanaka shouted as he spiked the ball. His hands moved slightly to the left, watching as the ball hit Hiroto's palm. It fell to the other side on the ground. Bouncing off the court. Hiroto landed on the ground seeing Tanaka's falling face. Tanaka was met with Hiroto's eyes which were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. _'Who is this?'_ The other upperclassmen glanced at one another. "This is not Hiroto." Sugawara whispered to Daichi. They were marking the points as the game went. When this set ended Hiroto and Daichi would switch. Daichi nodded, watching with keen eyes. 

_' **Remember Hiroto'** Kaori said to Hiroto one day. **'Being the ACE means that you break that wall, you score ACE serves.'** His silver eyes darken as he looked at a young Hiroto. **'If you can't break the wall. Then you are not the ACE'** Young Hiroto frowned, **'I only got through your wall once. Even then it was a luck shot'** Kaori let out a laugh. Ruffling Hiroto's red and black hair. **'No it wasn't. You have such talent to become a amazing ACE. I saw it in you when you broke our block'**_

**4-2** It was Tsukishima time to serve. He did a regular serve, the ball cleanly got to the other side. Kageyama set to Hinata who spike. Tsukishima and Hiroto blocked him. **5-2.** "Well i guess it's time you got serious King" Tsukishima butted in. Hinata glared at Tsukishima, "What's your deal anyways? You like picking fights huh?" Hinata jumped in. Tsukishima raised an eye brow. "What's this? You didn't know?" Tsukishima smirked, "He's called King of the Court because he's a dictator-A _selfish_ King." Hiroto stepped in, eyeing Kageyama. "He was so selfish, his middle school team stopped jumping when he tossed." Tanaka had enough of Tsukishima, they had pissed him off. "Hey! What's your deal-?" Daichi had motioned Tanaka to stop, to not get involved. "It's true" Kageyama said, his eyes trained on Tsukishima. Hiroto could see the emotions flicker through Kageyama's eyes. "There's nothing more scarier than setting and having no one there" Hinata frowned, looking at his teammate. "But that was in middle school right?" Everyone's head turned to Hinata. He was staring at Kageyama. "I'm on court with you now." Hinata bumped his arm against Kageyama. "You're going to be Tsukishima, and you're joining the club as an setter. Hinata started to get in Kageyama's face. "So toss me the ball, unless you got any better ideas."   
Tsukishima muttered along the lines of him hating compassionate players. Tsukishima served again, with Tanaka receiving it. Hiroto looked at Kageyama, he was hesitating to set to Hinata. _'After a team who abandon you, trust is an issue'_ Hinata was already in the air, ready to spike the ball. He barely hit the ball. **6-2.** It was out. Hinata pouted, "it was almost in. Too bad it was out." He sulked as he landed back on his feet. "But the ball came to me!" Hinata's onyx eyes stared back at dark blue. "Every toss means something to me! I'll jump anywhere, and i'll hit it!" He took a breath in. Trying to calm himself down. "Which is why you should toss to me!" He finished with his thumb pointing to his chest, flashing Kageyama a grin. "Time out" 

Hiroto drank his water, eyeing the other team huddling. "Tsukishima," Hiroto said after placing down the water bottle. "I want you to block Tanaka at all times." Hiroto stated. Yamaguchi looked nervously at Tsukishima. "Why should i listen to you?" Hiroto stood up, looking down at the blonde middle blocker. "Why? So you want to lose to the so called King, and let him win? Along with the Shrimp and baldie?" Yamaguchi waved his hands, beads of sweat dripping down his head. "Come on guys," Yamaguchi stuttered. "n-no need to fight..." Tsukishima and Hiroto glared at one another. A moment of silence passed by them. "Fine" Hiroto nodded, he then looked at Yamaguchi. "I want you to back us up. Just keep the ball in the air." The teams of three walked back on the court. Hiroto stared down the other team. Their plan already in action. Tsukishima served the ball and Hinata received it nicely. Sending it in Kagayama's direction. Kageyama looked at Hinata then Tanaka. Hiroto saw his fingers curl up. Hiroto ran to Tsukishima's side. The ball setting to Tanaka. They both jumped arms outstretched. Tanaka swung his arm back, smacking the ball to the rights. Hiroto moved his hand slightly, smirking as the ball hit his palm. Hinata dug up the ball, aiming for Kageyama again. Hinata was already in the air, as Kageyama set to him. As soon as his feet where on the ground, Hiroto ran around Yamaguchi and jumped in the air ready to block his spike. Hiroto blinks as the ball bounced on the ground. Hinata's hand had only met air. **7-2**. "What are you doing, baka? You're not moving fas-" Kageyama cut him self off, he was changing. Tsukishima, seeing the king, taunted him. "There's that kingly toss" Tsukishima cooed patronizing. Kageyama shot Tsukishima a glare. They tried the same set a few times and failed. Tsukishima had shut down Tanaka, Hiroto noted. Tanaka's hits were not as good as they were at the beginning. Tanaka seemed to lose his spark as well. "Time" Hiroto formed his hand a 'T' shape. The two team drank water. Hiroto turned to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Tanaka is gone. I want you to lock on Hinata, Tsukishima. Yamaguchi i want you to lock on Tanaka just in case." Hiroto took in a breath glancing over his shoulder. Hinata was chugging water, Kageyama was talking to Tanaka. "We're going to switch things up just a tiny bit. I'll be in the back row, your guys libero. Tsukishima you'll be on left. Yamaguchi you'll be on the right. This will leave us some gapes for them to try to spike." Yamaguchi nodded, "I'll try my best!" 

**12-4**. Yamaguchi served the ball, Tanaka receiving it. Kageyama and Hinata were sending waves of frustration. They were falling apart. **'all is going as planned'** Kageyama did a setter dump. Hiroto dived for the ball, his palm flat on the floor. Bringing the ball back up. "Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima had the ball set to him. BLAM! Tanaka had dived for the ball, trying to get it back up to at least help his team. **13-4**. Hiroto got off the ground. The King and Hiroto had a stare down. "It was quite obvious you would do a setter dump. Quite Kingly of you as well." he said. Hiroto was being quite cocky but he couldn't help it. Kageyama glared at Hiroto. Suga came over to the Kageyama team. Talking to the about something. A few minutes later Suga walked back over next to the captain. Hiroto bounced the ball on the ground, he could feel their frustration of not getting the spike and set right. However, after their talk with Suga things got better for them. He did a jump serve, aiming for the left corner. Where no one was guarding it. Tanaka dug for the ball, setting it in Kageyama's direction. Hiroto saw Hinata bold across the court, jumping in the air. Tsukishima tried-(not really) running over to block Hinata. Kageyama set perfectly in to Hinata's hand. Hiroto was shocked. **13-5**. "Yes!" Kageyama grinned, everyone was shocked. Hiroto went over to Hinata, grabbing his orange hair and pulling it. "What the hell was that huh?!" Hinata screeched, trying to get away. "You're eyes were closed!" Hiroto started to shake his body. "HUH!?" Daichi nodded his head, seeing it as well. "I saw it too. From the moment Hinata jumped, even when he swung his arm" Daichi stated. Hiroto now stood next to Daichi, leaving weeping Hinata on the ground. "Meaning, Kageyama set the ball perfectly in to Hinata's hand. With perfect timing as well, While his eyes were closed." Tsukishima couldn't believe his ears. "What?" Hinata was off the ground and rejoicing. It seemed that Kageyama was snapped out of his shock and began to shout at Hinata. "Oi! Hinata! Why did you close your eyes!?" He suddenly shouted, while pointing at Hinata. Hinata shrugged, "you told me to not watch the ball, but if i opened my eyes then id be forced to look at it." Hinata said like it was a normal things. "I know you said that, but you completely me trust that?" Kageyama resorted. "Trust is the only thing i do" Hiroto couldn't help but snicker at the carrots words. "Trust can only get you so far" They started talking about what to do. So Hiroto talked to his team. "We'll keep up what we have so far" 

The new quick that the two formed racked up their points. It was astounding really. They were able to do a quick, sometimes they would mess up. Which is ok, all that matters is that Hinata and Kageyama were able to do a quick. It can be improved over time. **22-17**. Tsukishima snickered as the kings set hit Hinata in the face. It was Yamaguchi's turned to serve. He did a normal serve, allowing Tanaka to receive it. Allowing them to do their quick. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to block them, but was shocked when Hinata bolted back around to the others side. Before anyone could reach them Hinata was already in the air, eyes closed. Hiroto's shoes squeaked on the ground as he ran to Hinata's spiking area. A loud bang rang out in the gym. Hiroto fell back on his butt, the ball still in the air. "YAMA!" Yamaguchi set the ball in the air. "It's mine!" Hiroto jumped in the air, swinging his left arm. Hinata and Tanaka were in the air, on Hiroto's right side. He smacked the ball, watching as it spun towards Kageyama. He got in position to receive the spike. Only for it to swerve to the right. **23-17**. "What was that?" Daichi asked, staring at Hiroto with his dad face. "oh that? I am ambidextrous." Hiroto saw the look on some of their faces (COUGHHINATACOUGHKAGEYAMA) "I can use both my left and my right hands" He added. They continued the game, Kageyama and Hinata started to get more points. Even Tanaka managed to get a few in. 'Their spirits are up, they're getting better' With the two freaks, they were able to start getting down the quick. **23-24**. Hiroto set the ball to Yamaguchi who spiked it. Tanaka picked up the ball. Kageyama was going to give it to Hinata, but Hiroto followed Tanaka. He was right, Kageyama set to Tanaka, who only had one person to block. Hiroto jumped in the air, towering over Tanaka. He aimed for the tip of Hiroto's fingers. They watched as the ball made contact with Hiroto's hand. The two grunted, pushing the ball. It was a battle, Crows cawing at one another. In the end Hiroto's fingers bent back, giving Tanaka the point. **23-25**. End of first set.   
While they were rejoicing from their win, no one had yet to realized they we're playing right in to his palm. 


	3. Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- there is mention of Self harm, please if you cant read it skip it. There will be a line where the thoughts start. 

Fukushū

* * *

**13-7**

It was the second set and Kageyama and Hinata were in the lead. Daichi had replaced Hiroto in the match. Daichi called their first time out, allowing Hiroto to help his team. "Don't mark Hinata anymore." Tsukishima looked at him, "Are you crazy?" Hiroto opened his mouth to reply. "Wait, don't answer that." Tsukishima added. "I want them to think that we don't see Hinata as a threat. I want you to try to get Kageyama the ball, for first hit." Hiroto ignored Tsukishima comment. Hiroto locked eyes with Tsukishima. "Yamaguchi-" Hiroto suddenly turned. Yamaguchi let out a small yelp. "-I want you to block Tanaka. Shut. Him. Down." His blue eyes darkened, "Daichi-san, I want you to receive all the spikes and frees. Even if you think you can't get to it in time. You still go for it. Knowing that you ran for it." Daichi stared at him. He sounded just like a captain. 

Kageyama was first to receive the ball. Setter was out. Tanaka and Hinata ran for it, calling for it. They both stopped, Hiroto grinned as the ball hit the ground. His plan was working. **13-8**. Daichi served again aiming for Kageyama. Hinata called the ball, allowing him to get first touch. The ball hit Hinata's forearms, and went to the other direction of Kageyama. **13-9**. It went on for a while, Hinata sucked at receives and Kageyama was forced to get first touch. **14-15**. Kageyama sneered over at Hiroto, who was telling his teammates something. Kageyama call his first time out, "Tanaka I want you to get the first touch, We're going to get those points back." Hiroto stretched his legs, getting warmed up for the next match. Yamaguchi blocked Tanaka's spike, wincing. "Good job! Yamaguchi!" Hiroto cheered. Suga exhaled, a sweat drip falling. _'He sure is different on and off court_ ' **15-19**. Tanaka was pissed, each spike was either received from Daichi or it was blocked. Kageyama set to Hinata this time. Hinata was already in the air, eyes closed and arm swinging forward. A loud bang rang out. _'hm, it seems like Kageyama is catching on what to do with his set to Hinata.'_ Hiroto nodded. Sugawara, seeing Hiroto nodding to himself, started talking. "You see it too huh?" Hiroto's lips twitch, trying to hide his plan from Sugawara. "I do, However," Hiroto took at down on the ground, stretching his legs. "ah- see many flaws in the quick." With a quick glance over at the duo he added. "I'll let them figure it out on their own. That's something they need to see to grow" **15-20**. It was Daichi's time to serve, he aimed for an open spot. Which happened to be by Kageyama. Free ball over. Daichi received the ball, Tsukishima was the one who set the ball this time. It was sloppy but it still made it's way to Daichi. He was in the air doing a spike. **15-21**. Suga took the time to actually look over Hiroto. He was very tall for a Japanese person, his hair was different as well. He was a red head with black dyed tips. Hiroto's eyes were a very light blue, almost Aquamarine blue. Sugawara blink, those blue eyes were staring back at him. "Is there something you needed Sugawara-senpai?" Hiroto questioned. Sugawara's cheeks turned red, caught staring at his kōhai. "uh-I-uh...You're tall." Sugawara blurted out. Hiroto blinked, nodding his head. "I was wondering when someone would ask that." Hiroto said. He was still sitting on the ground stretching his legs. His fingers easily touch his feet. "Well it's simple. I am Half Japanese Half Dutch. The tallness comes from the Dutch side" Hiroto explained. Ennoshita stood next to Sugawara. "Can you speak Dutch?" Ennoshita asked. "A little bit. Only from what my mother told me" Hiroto rushed. **15-25**.

END OF SET 2 

Daichi exhaled, slumping down on the ground. Sweat dripping down his face. Tsukishima wiped the sweat off his face, "So. Care to tell us about your little plan?" Tsukishima demanded. Yamaguchi gulped down some water. Hiroto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "The plan we used from the last set won't work. I bet Kageyama already has a plan to help them. Although they are going to be angry that they lost the last set. That'll be a plus for us." Hiroto said. Tsukishima sighed. "You have yet to answer my question. Are you deaf or something?" Tsukishima started. Sugawara sweat dropped at Tsukishima saltiness. "Of course I do Saltyshima." Daichi coughed, trying to cover his snickers. Sugawara smiled at the two. "Would you mind telling us?" Yamaguchi asked. Hiroto cooed at Yamaguchi, he was too cute. "Of course Yama! We'll do what we've been doing before." Yamaguchi turned pink at the nickname. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. 

Hiroto grinned, they were in the lead but he now knew their plan. **10-8**. Kageyama had called the time out. Daichi had been watching the game from the bench, Ennoshita and Sugawara were the one's keeping the score. "They're still trying out their freak quick. Which it does managed to get by it works well." Hiroto mumbled, rubbing his chin. Sweat rolled down Yamaguchi's head. "uh, Hiroto-san." Yamaguchi started. His eyes darting nervously around. "hm?" Yamaguchi fiddled with his fingers. "Could i try to spike the ball? To- uh to through them off?" Hiroto stared at Yamaguchi. He started to sweat nervously from Hiroto's intense gaze. "Yes. We'll try it out." 

Hiroto could feel it. His calloused fingers rubbing against the ball. _'I need to consider his size and speed.'_ Hiroto watched Yamaguchi run up to the net. _'I can't send the ball to him until he is off the ground.'_ Yamaguchi's feet left the ground, he was in the air. His arm was swung forward. _'now!_ ' The air around the ball mad it stop right in front of him. Tanaka blocked it. Yamaguchi looked down at the ball on their side. Hiroto, seeing Yamaguchi's face, patted him on the back. "It's ok. We all mess up and get blocked." Hiroto pulled him off from the ground. "All that matters is you get back up and try again." Yamaguchi stared in awe, he nodded. 

Hiroto huffed, that freak quick of their was really pissing him off. **11-20**. Kageyama did a jump serve, aiming at Tsukishima. The ball bounce off his arms sending it off court. Hiroto ran after the ball. _'i have to get it. I have to stay on court'_ Daichi moved out of the way pulling the bench with him. With a leap, Hiroto stuck his arm out. Reaching for it. _'i can get it'_ The feeling of the ball hit his arm. He slid on the ground, pushing himself up. Quickly getting back over to his spot. He was definitely going to bruise tomorrow. Tsukishima had made it a free ball. Giving them the chance to do their quick. Gaining them a point. **11-21**. 

Hiroto grinned, it was a good game. Though they did lose. It was fun. "Good game!" Hiroto slapped Hinata and Kageyama on the back. Hinata approached Tsukishima, his hand outstretched. "What?" He said with a neutral expression. The blonde carefully eyed Hinata, landing on his hand. "Shake hands with me!" Hinata declared. "It's what you're supposed to do after a game!" Hiroto started snickering at the scene. Tsukishima stared blankly at the ginger. Hinata glanced over his shoulder, looking at the Captain wary. "hurry up, we'll get kicked out of the gym if we don't act like teammates." Hinata whispered. Tsukishima muttered, "You got kicked out because you knocked off the Vice Principal toupee off." Hinata and Kageyama sweat dropped as they recalled it. "Shake my hand!" Hinata jumped trying to reach Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima wasn't letting up and kept dodging ever move he made. Yamaguchi started to go to Tsukishima, trying to help out. Hiroto doubled over cackling at Tsukishima's disgusted face, Staring at his hand. 

Hiroto grinned showing off his jacket to the team. The other team members shouted. "Wear it! wear it!" Seeing Tsukishima holding his jacket. It was black with the wording 'Karasuno High School Volleyball Club.' on the back. He had the look that said 'i'm so done with this' Hiroto loomed over Tsukishima. "Come on now, Why don't you put it on? Yeah?" Hiroto pestered. Tsukishima, under pressure, put it on. All the first years stood in a strait line, watching as the upperclassmen smiled. "As official members of Karasuno High school Volleyball Club!" Daichi said. "Welcome!" All of the upperclassmen shouted. Hiroto was the first to bow, "Thank you!" The gym doors slammed opened, a brunette who was wearing glasses entered the gym. "We've got a match!" He shouted, panting as he put his hands on his knees. Trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds he stood up, fixing his glasses. "it's with Aoba Johsai, they're one of the top four in the prefecture." He said. Hiroto knew the school name. It was one of the schools Akio wanted him to go to. "You must be the freshman" He approached them, smiling at them. "I'm the club advisor, Tekeda Ittestu. It's nice to meet you all" Tekeda-sensei said. Hiroto along with the other freshman said. "Hello" He frowned a bit. "I'm fairly new to Volleyball, so i can't really give advice to you, but if it's anything else, just ask me"   
"yes Sensei!" The freshman said. The captain and Vice Captain called out to him. "Sensei!" Daichi said first. Sugawara followed suit. "How did you managed to get a Practice Match? With Sejioh. You didn't have to beg again, did you?" Hiroto cackled, "You should watch what you say. Some might take it the wrong wAY-ACK!" Hiroto cough as Ennoshita smacked his head. "oh, no. Not this time" Tekeda said, scratching the back of his neck. "Although there are some conditions." Daichi peered at the paper he held up. "Conditions?" Tekeda nodded, "They want Kageyama setter throughout the whole game. They also want Hiroto in all sets."   
"What?" rang out in the room. Tanaka sneered, "So they're not really interested in Karasuno huh?" He approached the group, "They only want a look at Kageyama and Hiroto. Is that it?" Sugawara jumped in, "We should do it" before anyone else could say anything. "It's too good of a chance to pass up." Tanaka looked at Sugawara, eyebrow furrowed. "Suga, but your our regular setter" Sugawara ignored his comment. "We should take this opportunity to see how Hinata and Kageyama do against the top four" Sugawara said, nodding his head to Daichi. Giving the Captain his approval as regular setter. Hiroto, seeing Daichi was lost in thought stepped up. "Sensei?" Gaining the attention of the team. "If you could give us the details please?" He nodded, "Right. It's pretty sudden, but its been set for Next Tuesday. It will be held after class, so it will be only one match. We'll meet at the gym and go all together." 

\----------------------- **-WARNING--** \-------------  
Mentions of self harm ahead. 

With practice ending Hiroto walked home, lost in thought. _'Why would they want me to be in all sets? Maybe they know of my height and are trying to take advantage of it?'_ Hiroto unlocked the door to his house. Slipping off his shoes at the door. "Tadaima" Akio popped her head out from the kitchen. "Okaerinasai, How was practice?" Akio asked. Hiroto groaned, slamming his head on the table. "That bad?" Akio turned the oven off, putting on some black mittens, pulling out a steaming pork buns. "It was fun. Kageyama and Hinata won." Akio placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the pouting boy. "What's wrong with you? Why are you pouting" Hiroto crossed his arms across his chest, glaring holes in to the table. "We have a practice match." Akio smiled, "Wow! do you-" Hiroto growled out, "We are against Aoba Johsai, i also have to play all sets" Akio frowned, her face wrinkling. "He went there didn't he? The one who-" She cut herself off. He nodded, staring at his arms. Thin white lines, barely visible to the human eye but, if you looked hard enough you could see them. "shigeru yahaba, He should be a second year now." His fingers traced over the lines.   
Hiroto couldn't sleep well that night, he dreams plagues with nightmares. More like memories of the past. Blue eyes blinked at the clock, trying to read the the numbers. _12:15 am_. He rolled over, the bed creaking. He blankly stared at the ceiling, trying to recall what his nightmare was about. _'Thats right,'_ His arms reached out to, something warm rolled down his cheek. _'I was bullied to the point of Self harm.'_

* * *

Hiroto was so dead. He was late to volleyball practice. "Bye Akio-san!" He bolted out the door, chewing on some toast as he ran. "YOU FORGOT!- Ah never-mind. He'll learn the hard way" Akio placed down his book on the stand near the door. 

"Made it on-ack!" He double over coughing. "LATE!" He has neatly kept light brown hair and swishy bangs. His eyes are round and brown, and he has thin eyebrows. This was his senpai, Shigeru Yahaba. "Sorry Senpai!" Hiroto bowed, apologizing to his upperclassmen. "Come on now, we are all late at one point."He has dark brown hair that is swept outwards and eyes of corresponding color. Oikawa Tōru, their captain and setter for the Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High Volleyball Club. Hiroto bowed to Oikawa. "Thank you Senpai!"   
  


Hiroto watch in awe as their Captain set the ball, he could easily be the best setter. "You're up Hiro-san!" Oikawa called out. Hiroto ran up the net, jumping in the air. Like a whip, he swing his arm forward. Grinning as the ball made a loud bang. Hiroto turned to Oikawa with stars in his eyes. "WOW! Oikawa-senpai! You're sets are so cool!" Hiroto gushed. Oikawa ruffled his black hair, making it look like he just got out of bed.   
Hiroto whimpered as two of the volleyball players shoved him against a wall. Kashi sneered down at the first year. "You're such a wimp, can't even stand up for yourself huh? Taking all the attention away from us second years and getting Oikawa's attention." Hiroto denied it, "huh? What? No-I-Oikawa-senpai was just helping me with my sets!" Hiroto stuttered, confused as to why they were being to mean to him. Though he was a first year he was just as tall as them. A bit more scrawny but he will get his muscles as he continues to play volleyball. Tashinoto, another first year, punch him aiming for his stomach. "Stop talking to him and you won't get hurt anymore. got it" 

It was their first game, against some other middle school. Hiroto didn't bother remembering their names. Just their positions and how well they play. "Hiroto," Oikawa pulled him in to the circle. "You're going to be Middle blocker for the first match." Their coach told the team. Hiroto glanced at Tashinoto. Hiroto was on the line up and not him. The game didn't last very long. With Oikawa as his setter, they were almost unstoppable. Games came and went, until their one match with Shiratorizawa Junior academy. Their spikes where block. Serves hit the net. They lost. Hiroto wasn't at his best that day. Just the day before, Tashiro decided to kick Hiroto repeatedly in the stomach. He was now sprouting a dark purple batch of bruises, covering from his left ribs down the his right hip. "Oikawa" Their teams stared at one another. It was Ushijima. He had dark olive-brown hair and matching dark olive eyes. "You should take care of your team better." Oikawa bristled at his comment. "I take care of my team-!" Ushijima frowned, eyeing the first year hiding in the back. "You're number 5 is hurt. He has bruises on his hips and possibly more on his ribs." Oikawa glanced over his shoulder, looking at Hiroto. "Hiroto" Oh god he was so dead, Oikawa was going to kill him. "Come here" Hiro gulped standing next to him, Oikawa yanked Hiro's shirt up. Showing everyone in the gym the black and blue bruises littering his abdomen. "what the hell?" Some of his teammates were angry. "Where did you get this?" Oikawa grabbed his shirt and pulled Hiro up to his face. Anger in his eyes. "Tell me!" Hiro tried to push away Oikawa, "I'm sorry! Please let go!" Hiroto struggled in his grip. Next thing he knew, Hiro was on the floor. Oikawa was standing over him. "If you don't trust your own captain, then why are you even here?" 

Of course Oikawa blamed it on Hiroto. He buried his face in his arms, hiding his face from the world. "You should come to Shiratorizawa" It was Ushijima. Hiroto ignored him,   
_'..Why are you even here?'_ First Tashiro and Tashinoto, now his own captain? What's next? "I should just quit volleyball...It's just a sport" A hand placed on Hiroto's shoulder, he looked up. The other person had spiky, bright red hair, with eyebrows of a corresponding color. He also has large, downturned eyes giving him a sleepy looking expression. His pupils are small and dark red, while the ends of his mouth curve into a slight smile. "To some yes. But it looked like to you its more than just that." He paused getting a sly smirk on his face. "Hiro-kouhai! _ *****_ " Hiroto looked away, trying to hide his blush. "Thank you for the game. I enjoyed it. Even if we lost. Have a nice day Senpais" Hiroto stood up, bowed to them at a 90 degree angle. 

\--------

Hiroto opened his eyes. He had that dream again. Hiroto stared at his wall, _'why now? when i just stopped-'_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- His alarm broke. Pieces of the clock rolling around on the floor. "You better not have broken your clock!" Akio shouted from the kitchen. He got up and started to get dressed for school. Quickly as possible, Hiroto grabbed his volleyball bag and his schoolbag. Grabbing the toast on the table and stuffing it in his mouth. Letting out a muffled bye to it Akio. "-But you did....he's gone. Stupid Brat" She huffed sitting down at the table, eating her breakfast in silence.   
"-Oto! Hiroto!" Hiroto blinked, looking around. He was staring at the ceiling. "are you ok!?" Tekadea was panicking, "Oh should we call the police?!" Daichi kneeled down, making Hiroto focus on him. "Hey where are you? What's your name?" Hiroto groaned, sitting up. He rubbed his "I'm at Karasuno's gym, Hiroto" It was a spike from Hinata to the face. " **IMSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEME**!" Hinata bawled, jumping on to Hiroto. Hiroto patted Hinata on the back, "I'm fine. It wasn't even that hard. It's my fault for not paying attention." He stood up, looking at everyone before bowing. "I apologize for not paying attention and worrying everyone." Daichi sighed, his arms crossed over his chest. "Run 5 laps around the gym. Pay attention" Sugawara eyed Daich from the corner of his eyes, nodding to him. They stood next to one another, silently talking about the first year. "He usually isn't distracted." Daichi said. Both of their eyes following Hiroto. He had bags under his eyes, he was slouching, and there was a red mark on his forehead. "Maybe it has to do with the the match with Seijoh?" Sugawara sugusted. Hiroto jumped, anger flushing through his body. The ball slammed down on the ground, bouncing back on the air. Suga and Daichi looked at one another, both silently agreeing on talking to Hiroto after practice.   
"Alright everyone! Time for cooldowns!" Hiroto stretched his body, exhaling at his joints popping. Just as everyone was about to leave and go their separate ways, Hiroto's name was called out. It was Sugawara and Daichi. "Yo? What's up?" They walked Hiroto his homeroom. "We wanted to talk to you after practice today ok?" Sugawara smiled at the First year. Hiroto looked concerned and a hint of fear in his eye, _'Fear? Why would he scared?'_ Hiroto brushed it off, Smiling at his senpais. "Sure! I'll see you then Senpai's!"   
Hiroto's day was a blur, everything seems muffled. He briefly remembers Tsukishima making snide comments at him. Tsukishima left him alone when Hiroto didn't even show any reaction. He was back at practice again. This time he was paying attention. Kiyoko stood next to the captain and vice captain. "Tsukishima you need to work on blocks, Hinata. Receives. Yamaguchi. Serving. Kageyama. Setts. And Hiroto, receives as well as Setts." She said to the first years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE PLEASE READ---------------
> 
> If you have thought about Harming your self please dont. Get someone to talk to. Or if you need help here are some phone numbers you can call and/or text. 
> 
> 1-800-273-8255 (national suicide prevention liveline.) 
> 
> text HOME to 741741 to connect with a real human.
> 
> Text HELLO to 741741 to connect with a Crisis Counselor. 
> 
> Text Shout to 85258 (UK) 
> 
> Text CONNECT to from anywhere in Canada, anytime, about anything. (CA) 
> 
> text HELLO to 50808 (IRELAND) 
> 
> Or if you want to i am available to talk to.


End file.
